Nintendo system cue
This page, for fanon only and not seen on actual consoles, is about the Nintendo system cue which is designed to alert you to identify the video game company when turning the consoles off with the Nintendo logo (some consoles like the SNES, N64, and the Gamecube have the animated logos) and the announcer saying "This is Nintendo" which will signal to turn the consoles off. The system cue was created by Nintendo and was designed to turn the consoles off, run the Nintendo system cue, and then switch back to regular television. System cue variants NES When turning off the NES, the Nintendo logo displays for 3 seconds and the announcer says "This is Nintendo.", while on some LJN games on the NES, the animated LJN logo displays for 5 seconds before the Nintendo system cue also with the announcer saying "This game have come to you from LJN Limited. This is Nintendo.", and on some games published by Acclaim Entertainment, the Acclaim Entertainment logo displays before the system cue for 3 seconds with the announcer saying "Acclaim. Masters of the Game. This is Nintendo." SNES Standard system cue When turning off the SNES, the animated system cue features the faces and objects from SNES games and at the picture of Mario which fades out, the Nintendo logo zooms out with the music being a 12-note theme and the announcer saying "This is Nintendo". Special system cues When also turning off the SNES on some games published by Acclaim Entertainment and its LJN division, some special system cues may include the following: *WWF Raw: The special Nintendo system cue related to WWF Raw features very quick shots of WWF wrestlers and scrolling "MONDAY NIGHT" from the opening titles before a big RAW logo zooms in quickly and flashes into the Acclaim logo and quickly flashes to the Nintendo logo, the music is the closing notes of the 1993 WWF RAW theme with the announcer (being Hulk Hogan) saying "RAW. The WWF. This is Nintendo." *NBA Jam: There's another special system cue related to NBA Jam featuring very quick shots of the NBA teams before the Acclaim logo zooms in quickly and flashes quickly into the Nintendo logo, the music is the 6-note musical sting and the announcer saying "The NBA. This is Nintendo." *Mortal Kombat II: A special system cue relating to that game is used when turning the game off featuring very quick shots of the gameplay demonstrations before switching quickly to the Mortal Kombat logo, then the Acclaim logo, and then the Nintendo logo as the announcer says "This is Nintendo." *Dirt Trax FX: There's a special system cue relating to the game used when turning the game off with the gameplay or the attract mode being interrupted by static and quickly by very quick shots of the bikes and the bikers which is flashed quickly into the color bars and tone and cuts to a very quick zooming-in FBI logo with the text at the bottom says "It's the Law" and then flashes very quickly into the Nintendo logo as the announcer says "We're sorry, we cannot have your bikes at this time, it's the law. This is Nintendo." *NFL Quarterback Club 96: There's also a system cue related to that game when turning the game off on the SNES with the gameplay or attract mode being interrupted quickly by a very quick 2-second bottom-screen scoreboard update featuring a very quick rundown of the scores from the 1995 NFL season before morphing into static and cutting to black quickly, followed by very quick color bars and tone and cuts to a very quick zooming-in FBI logo with the text at the bottom says "It's the Law" followed by the very quick NFL logo for 0.5 seconds and then the Nintendo logo displays for 2 seconds as the announcer quickly says "Sorry, we cannot bring you the rest of the game due to unforeseen circumstances, it's the law. The NFL. This is Nintendo." Nintendo 64 When turning off the N64, the new animated system cue features the Nintendo logo building to us together with the announcer saying "This is Nintendo." Nintendo GameCube When turning off the GameCube, the system cue features the game being interrupted by static (ala EdTV) before turning to the animated Nintendo logo as the announcer says "This is Nintendo." Nintendo Wii When turning off the Wii, the Nintendo system cue is used on the Wii featuring the Wii Menu disappeared in a animated 3D style and transitions to the Nintendo logo as the announcer says "Thanks for using the Wii. This is Nintendo." Nintendo Wii U When turning off the Wii U, the newer system cue is designed to identify the Wii U when powering off and morphs into the Nintendo logo as the announcer says "This is Nintendo." Nintendo Switch When turning off the Nintendo Switch, the new system cue relates to the Nintendo Switch featuring very quick shots of the Nintendo Switch games and apps (including a very quick clip of Amazon Prime Video showing Tumble Leaf) before switching to the Nintendo Switch logo and then switched quickly to the Nintendo logo as the Nintendo Switch narrator says "This is Nintendo." Category:Nintendo